Ernesto vs Jacob 3
"Ernesto vs Jacob 3" is the the sequel of Ernesto vs Jacob 2, as well as the third installment of the Ernesto vs Jacob Universe. The video is directed by Ernesto Ibarra and stars Jacob Orozco as Jacob, Ernesto Ibarra as Ernesto Ibarra, Kesler Guido as Kesler, Jarliev Perez as Jarliev and Ligia Gutierrez as Cousin Ligia. Synopsis Jacob escaped from prison and Ernesto was revived, but they're not done yet as there is a new threat coming, Jacob will need help to face it, but who will help him? Plot In an abandoned house in ruins, Kesler is seen walking to the entry where he meets Jacob who tells Kesler that it's time put in action their plans, in which Kesler shook his head saying yes. Two weeks later, Kesler was entering Ernesto's house and saw Ernesto and Jarliev doing some homework for work, Ernesto told him that they should go out skating because it was boring there, Kesler agreed but told them that he will catch up with them later because he had something to do first, Ernesto agreed with him and when he was leaving with Jarliev, Kesler said in a low tone "they fell into the trap". Some minutes later, Ernesto and Jarliev went out and were skating for a while until they were intercepted by The Ratman, a guy covering his face with a big hat, Ernesto recognized him as the criminal that was using Super Powers to commit them, he tried to attack him but The Ratman easily overpowered him and knocked out both Ernesto and Jarliev with some electrical waves and left them behind. One hour later, Kesler arrived to place only to find Ernesto and Jarliev recovering from the attack and asked them what happened, Ernesto told him that they were attacked by The Ratman, Kesler told them that he knows his identity and said that it was Jacob, but Ernesto couldn't believe it because he was still in jail, so Kesler told them that he escaped from there with the help of another masked man to destroy them and that the masked man also helped him to regenerate his arm. Ernesto was shocked to hear about that and said "he will not get away with that, from now on this is a war", Kesler simply smiled and left the place with them. At the next day, Kesler arrived to Jacob's hideout and informed him that he accused him by telling Ernesto and Jarliev that he was The Ratman, however Jacob told him that he had nothing to do with his attacks, and feeling betrayed, proceed to attack Kesler and the two had a fight that Kesler eventually managed to win because of his super powers and superior fighting skills, while Jacob was still on the floor, Kesler left the place telling him that he will continue playing with Ernesto and Jarliev's minds. Hours later, Ernesto was leaving the food store with Jarliev discussing with him for how expensive was the bottle of water, and then Jacob approached to them and simply said "hi", in which Ernesto responded by punching him in the face until he was restrained by Jarliev to calm him down, so Jacob revealed to them that Kesler was the real Ratman, not him, and that he was working with him until he was betrayed by him when he accused him to be the real Ratman, Jacob then told them that he will give them more info about him while inviting them to eat fry chicken, Ernesto agreed with Jacob but he threatened to kill him if it is a trap and that he have to earn their trust. The next day, as the team were walking they were repeating the plan to make sure that there were no doubts about it, which consisted in Jacob hiding while Ernesto and Jarliev interrogate Kesler about his whereabouts during The Ratman's attacks, and to give Jacob a signal in case that Kesler attacks them. When they arrived to the meeting place, Jacob remembered about some antidotes that Kesler hided in his hideout and proposed to Jarliev to go check them, however, after he left to check the antidotes, Kesler ambushed him an attacked him. Jacob hided in a corner while Ernesto waited for Kesler to arrive to interrogate him, and when he finally arrived to the place, Ernesto asked him about where he was the day they were attacked by The Ratman and that he told them that he would catch up with them later, so he replied that he had "some work", Ernesto then asked him what kind of work he was doing that day, Kesler told him that it is a secret and can't tell him, so Ernesto out of patience, told Kesler that every time he disappears, The Ratman appears doing crimes and that he physically resembles him; feeling that he was discovered, Kesler punched Ernesto knocking him down, but he managed to get up and fought him, even though he landed some punches to Kesler, he was knocked down again by him and screamed to Jacob to help him, Jacob arrived just in time to help Ernesto fight Kesler, who was surprised that they teamed up to defeat him but proceed to fight them, although they had some difficulties, they manage knock out Kesler and then ran away from the place. Some minutes later they found Jarliev lying on the floor semiconscious, he told them that he was intercepted and attacked by Kesler while going to his hideout for the antidotes, Ernesto told him that it doesn't matter anymore because they left him weakened but warned them to take care because he can get revenge any time, Jacob then told them that he needs to leave to buy some stuff, but before he left, Ernesto thanked him for saving him from Kesler and that he earned their trust. Meanwhile Kesler woke up wanting to get revenge, so he kidnapped Jacob, took his phone and called Ernesto demanding a $50,000 check for his freedom. Ernesto had no option but to ask for a loan to his cousin Ligia, after explaining to her the current situation, she was shocked to hear about that but Ernesto told her to give him another $50,000 check just in case, she approved the loan when Ernesto promised that he will help her with the company. Some hours later, Ernesto and Jarliev went to the meeting place and gave Kesler the check, however he paralyzed them and placed them alongside Jacob. When they woke up, Ernesto apologized with Jacob for failing with the plan to free him, then they noticed that their legs were still paralyzed to attempt to escape. Kesler then approached them and grabbed Jarliev from his neck and began to choke him and using his lightning powers at him at the same time, mortally wounding him, Ernesto angrily got up and punched Kesler backing him down, Jarliev then told Ernesto and Jacob to not worry about him and also told them to defeat Kesler, he then died from his injuries. This greatly angers Ernesto and Jacob who attacked Kesler until knocking him down. Kesler then managed to subdue them with his lightning power but they managed to fight it and continued fighting him, however even with their combined efforts to stop him, Kesler proved to be too much for them and almost killed them until Kesler killed a passing civilian by snapping his neck for having witness the whole event, this enrages Jacob, who manages to punch Kesler repeatedly times in face until he pushed him off, so Ernesto did the same and punched him repeatedly times until he was eventually pushed too, and when Kesler was about to kill Ernesto, Jacob saved him by punching Kesler so hard that the punch knocked him out instantaneously, which gave him enough time to stab him in the stomach before letting him recover, he then continued stabbing him numerous times out of rage, later on, Ernesto and Jacob wondered what will they do with the dead civilian, but they end up abandoning the place claiming that the police would come later to check the place. Some hours later, Ernesto and Jacob were digging a grave for Jarliev, Ernesto seemingly depressed for his death said stated that "It's a shame, he was a good cousin", Jacob empathized with him by saying that he will always live in their hearts and will always remember him as a hero for trying to stop Kesler, Ernesto later offered Jacob to stay in his house now that Jarliev's room was empty, however Jacob told him that will go out for a few months in a journey but that when he comes back he will stay in the house, so they said their goodbyes and left the place. Cast * Ernesto Ibarra as Ernesto Ibarra * Jacob Orozco as Jacob * Kesler Guido as Kesler/The Ratman * Jarliev Perez as Jarliev * Ligia Gutierrez as Ligia Appearances Locations * Managua, Nicaragua. * Blackgrass Meadows * Jacob's Hideout * Ernesto Ibarra's house * Mrs. Martha's New Food Store * Managua City Streets Items * Skates * The Exterminator's hat. * Voice changer. * A check Organizations * Ligia's Company Mentioned * Lassie Robinson * The Government (indirectly) Deaths * Kesler * Jarliev * Unnamed civilian Trivia * First appearance of cousin Ligia. * First appearance of Mrs. Martha's New Food Store. * First (and last) appearance of unnamed civilian. * The writing of the script of Ernesto vs Jacob 3 began almost immediately after finishing filming Ernesto vs Jacob 2. * During the final fight against Kesler, Jacob accidentally landed a real punch that knocked out Kesler, as originally he was planned to get up and then get stabbed by him but he couldn't get up because of the punch.